


Ревность

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Чача ревнует и бесится
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt





	Ревность

Чача улегся поперек кровати, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. Сквозь жалюзи едва пробивался свет вывески на здании напротив. Мерцал экран ноутбука. Больше света в номере не было. После концерта все отправились в бар при отеле, но Чача в этот раз отказался от традиционной попойки.

Сильнее всего он хотел бы сейчас уснуть и не проснуться. Можно жить с любой раной, но иногда случается что-то, и боль становится невыносимой. Боль начинается в костях и разливается по телу — неприятная, вязкая, тягучая. Даже волосы болят. Сильнее всего болит в груди — там, где сердце ходит тяжело и мерно.

Он знал, что утром все пройдет. Боль не утихнет, но затаится и оставит его до другого раза. Но это утром. А сейчас ему хотелось просто перестать быть. Ну, или выцарапать глаза сначала Гакту, а потом и его новой пассии.

Задремав, он не сразу услышал, что в комнату кто-то стучит. Стук был какой-то неуверенный и без четкого ритма. Он забыл повесить на дверь табличку «не беспокоить» и теперь подумал, что это может быть горничная или еще кто-то в этом роде.

Чача неохотно поднялся с кровати и подошел к двери. Стук повторился.

— Кто там? — спросил Чача.

За дверью выругались вполголоса и ответили:

— Это я, открой.

Чача нарочито громко вздохнул и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял, заметно пошатываясь, Гакт собственной персоной. Чача отступил, давая Гакту войти, и усмехнулся.

— Что, Юки сегодня оказался не таким сговорчивым, как можно было подумать?

Гакт улыбнулся широкой пьяной улыбкой и обхватил Чачу обеими руками, притянул к себе; Чача попытался вырваться, но Гакт не позволил ему этого сделать. После непродолжительной возни они упали на кровать, и Гакт подмял Чачу под себя, обдавая его лицо запахом виски и сигарет. Чача успел отметить про себя, что в его ногу ощутимо упирается твердый член, жар которого чувствовался даже сковзь джинсовую ткань. Гакт нарочно прижался к нему еще сильнее, четко давая понять свои намерения, и потянулся к его губам.

— Не смей меня целовать, — прошипел Чача, сжав пальцами лицо Гакта, не стесняясь оставлять вмятины ногтей на гладкой коже. — Не смей, слышишь?!

Гакт приподнялся над ним, вглядываясь в рассерженное, заплаканное лицо и пытаясь разглядеть на нем следы былой нежности и понимания.

— Ты злишься на меня?

Чача в ответ вжал ногти в его щеку. Гакт поморщился от боли, но даже не пытался противостоять истязанию. Видя, что Гакт никак не реагирует, Чача потерял интерес к его лицу и опустил руку. Гакт все еще нависал над ним, внимательно наблюдая за эмоциями на его лице.

— Ты обидел меня, — сказал Чача после длительного молчания. — Опять. Каждый раз. Всегда.  
— Но я же… здесь. Разве нет?

Чача сделал попытку сбежать, но Гакт крепко сжал его в объятиях и поцеловал в шею. Несколько мгновений Чача лежал будто бы в оцепенении. Теплые губы скользили по его телу, властные сильные руки, огрубевшие от драк и барабанных палочек, пробирались под свитер и ремень джинсов. Чача прикрыл глаза. Он почти поверил в эту сказку снова, но обида была еще слишком свежей. Он снова попытался вырваться.

— Да успокойся ты, — сказал Гакт. — Мы же всегда этим занимались после концертов…  
— Не трогай меня! — Чача сжал губы и отвернул лицо. — Всегда, да? Что же тогда ты весь тур спишь в номере Юки? И чего приперся? Иди к Юки! Пусть он тебя теперь ублажает!  
— Но я же у Юки! — мурлыкнул Гакт.

Он с силой взял Чачу за волосы и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Прижался губами к плотно сжатым губам и попытался раздвинуть их языком, но ему удалось только облизать Чаче рот.

— Ну ладно, — буркнул Гакт. — Ты мне можешь не верить, но я там, где хочу быть сейчас…

Гакт легко и быстро совладал с ремнем и молнией на Чачиных джинсах. Сильно сжал бедра Чачи, прижав их к кровати. Чача дернулся, но Гакт с явной угрозой пробурчал что-то, и он смирился. Гакт старательно лизал его мягкий еще член, постепенно вбирая его врот. Чача чувствовал подступающее возбуждение. Гакт умел добиваться своего. Всегда. Свежая обида снова дала о себе знать, и возбуждение сменилось яростью.

Ничего особенного не произошло. Просто Гакт после концерта, как всегда, лобызался с Юки, игнорируя и правила приличия, и пристальные взгляды Чачи. Чаче следовало бы к этому привыкнуть, но каждый раз это так больно било его… А сегодня почему-то особенно… Он перепугался за Гакта, когда тот снова грохнулся в обморок, он устал после концерта. Ему хотелось хотя бы поговорить с Гактом, хотя бы просто обнять его. Но теперь все это было только для Юки. Чаче было так обидно, что он чуть не расплакался прямо там…

— Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Скотина! — сказал Чача громко. — Давно надо было тебя послать!

Он всхлипнул и смахнул с лица слезы. Гакт оторвался от своего занятия, лег рядом с Чачей, обнял его и спросил:

— Что ты бесишься? Раньше тебя мои приключения не волновали. Ты всегда говорил, что знаешь, что я люблю тебя, и этого достаточно… — Гакт скользнул губами по его уху, щеке и шее. — Что с тобой?  
— Надоело, — огрызнулся Чача, отпихивая его от себя. — Надоело быть запасным. Пусти меня! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!

Чача вырвался из цепких объятий и ударил Гакта по лицу. Упреждая второй удар, Гакт схватил его за руки.

— Прекрати истерику! Я тебе в вечной верности не клялся! — с нажимом сказал он.  
— Пусти! — возмутился Чача, стараясь вырваться. — Сукин сын! Больно же!

Боролись они довольно долго. Гакт осторожничал, а Чача не стеснялся пускать в ход ногти и кулаки, зубы — когда Гакт снова попытался поцеловать его. В конце концов Гакт оказался на полу. Он замер на несколько секунд, а потом уткнулся в Чачины колени и почти жалобно прошептал:

— Прости… Я свинья, конечно…  
— Это ты себе льстишь, — хмыкнул Чача.

Он уже успокоился, но все еще злился. Голос его звенел яростью, которую он тщетно пытался спрятать под усмешкой. Гакт, однако, этого не заметил. Он снова уложил Чачу на кровать и добрался-таки до его губ, поцеловал его взасос. Чача ответил на поцелуй.

Гакт не стеснялся демонстрировать свои привязанности. Стоило только прервать рабочий процесс хоть на минуту, как Гакт уже зажимал кого-то в углу, и этот кто-то даже не пытался его оттолкнуть.

Да, Гакт никогда не клялся ему в верности. Да. Но.

Но иногда, вот как сегодня, становилось невыносимо от мыслей о том, как Гакт тискает кого-то. Добро, если бы это был Ю… Ну, Хайда Чача мог бы ему простить. Джона. А Юки вызывал такую жгучую ревность, что Чача несколько раз во время совместных завтраков ловил себя на том, что ему хочется ткнуть Юки десертной вилкой в глаз.

Конечно, он никогда бы так не сделал.

Юки ему, в общем, даже импонировал.

И если бы не Гакт…

Если бы Гакт не целовал его так, будто хочет съесть его лицо. Не обнимал в перерыве за пояс. Не хватал за разные места в самый неподходящий момент.

Не трахал в гримерке, даже не удосужевшись прикрыть дверь.

Если бы.

Чача прихватил зубами язык Гакта. Тот сначала довольно заурчал, но уже через секунду попытался вырваться, сдавленно вздохнув от боли. Чача разжал челюсть, и Гакт с явным облегчением отстранился от него. Осторожно пошевелил языком и посмотрел на Чачу с искренним ужасом.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спросил Гакт.  
— Да, — отрезал Чача, — когда с тобой связался.  
— Прекрати уже, — сказал Гакт. — Я думал, мы помирились…  
— Ха!

Чача вывернулся и оказался верхом на Гакте. Наклонился к нему.

И с размаху ударил по лицу.

И еще раз.

А потом он перестал считать удары. Бил, не сдерживаясь.

Гакт перехватил его руки, сел рывком и постарался успокоить разбушевашегося любвника. Осторожно взял в ладони его заплаканное лицо. Саднила разбитая губа. У Чачи лихорадочно блестели глаза и дрожали губы.

— У тебя истерика, — как можно спокойнее сказал Гакт и прижался губами к растрепанным волосам.  
— Это все из-за тебя, — шмыгнул носом Чача.  
— Хорошо, я виноват. Как мне загладить свою вину?

Глаза сверкнули в полумраке. Чача на мгновение задумался. Хищно оскалился. Его глаза, в которых Гакт всегда читал любовь и понимание, сияли яростью и гневом. И этот взгляд смыл с Гакта остатки хмеля. Ему было стыдно. Он не понимал, что именно натворил, но чувствовал, что сделал Чаче так больно, что искупить вину не сможет, наверное, никогда. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но Чача его опередил:

— Заткнись.

Что-то такое было в его лице, что Гакт счел за благо промолчать и полностью отдаться в руки истерящего маньяка.

Чача не был любителем жестокости в сексе. Ему нравилась сдержанная властность Гакта, когда он с силой сжимал любовника в объятиях, внимательно прислушиваясь к малейшему вздоху с его стороны, когда тот замирал и трепетал в медвежьих объятиях. Чача умел быть нежным и податливым, мог одним легким поцелуем снять с Гакта все тревоги и печали трудного дня. Мог подарить ему блаженство, которого Гакт не мог бы получить больше ни от кого.

Но теперь он был обижен и зол. Хотелось расцарапать Гакту лицо — в кровь, так, чтобы завтра гримерам пришлось долго и мучительно маскировать свежие шрамы. Ударить. Укусить. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы отыграться не только за эту измену, но и за все предыдущие. Причинить Гакту боль, чтобы хоть немного облегчить свою. Может, тогда бы перестало бы так ныть все тело…

Дело было не в сексе. Не в высоко поднятых белых ногах Юки в полумраке гримерки. Не в их постоянных лобызаниях прямо посреди репетиции на глазах у музыкантов, танцоров и стаффа. Не в том, что бессонными ночами Чача слышал из соседнего номера громкие стоны и сдавленные крики новой пассии Гакта. По этим звукам Чача мог бы восстановить всю картину происходящего.

Он хорошо знал привычки Гакта. Знал каждый изгиб его тела, каждое движение и каждый вздох.

Гакт ебется так, будто это последний секс в его жизни. Или он придумал такой приятный и интересный способ двойного самоубиства.

Упругий член входит в тугую плоть. Сильные жадные руки скользят по бокам и по бедрам. Глаза в темноте кажутся черными. Сдавленный, хриплый голос: «Нравится?»

И нет сил ответить. Только вздыхаешь, выгибаешься навстречу, ловишь губами губы. Впиваешься пальцами в плечи. Вдыхаешь запах пота и духов.

И Юки теперь все это тоже знает, черт побери!

Но дело не в этом.

Дело в глазах. В том, как Гакт смотрит на нового любовника. В этом взгляде столько искренней нежности, привязанности, любви.

Дело в голосе. Когда они только познакомились, голос Гакта теплел, стоило ему самому или кому-то из присутствующих упомянуть Юки. Эта теплота никуда не делась и после начала их романа. Гакт говорил с ним так, как не говорил ни с кем.

За шестнадцать лет Чача привык к интрижкам Гакта на стороне. Череда любовников и любовниц проходила перед его взором и терялась в тумане. Временами это бывало даже забавно. Несмотря на все похождения Гакта Чача знал, что он важнее их всех вместе взятых. И вдруг!

От этого было больно. Больно, потому что это не было очередной интрижкой. Гакт увлекся в серьез. Влюбился. По-настоящему и надолго.

И это бесило Чачу больше всего. Потому, что Гакт не признавался в этом и, отвечая на прямые вопросы, пел о том, что это «просто увлечение», что «ты же знаешь, что люблю я только тебя!». Он все отрицал. «Ну, это же просто интрижка. Как было с Джоном, помнишь?»

Еще бы Чача не помнил! Гакт волочился за Джоном, как будто тот был маркизой де Помпадур, а Гакт — каким-то там по счету Людовиком. Но у Джона хватило ума понять реальную расставновку сил, и он не принимал ухаживания Гакта всерьез, хотя и не отказывал ему.

У Юки от любви мозг спекся, и соображать он, судя по всему, не мог. Мальчишка верил, что Гакт всегда будет с ним. Ю как-то — не без Чачиной подсказки — пытался объянсить юноше бледному, что и как в этой шведской семье заведено, но тот ничего не понял. Или сделал вид, что не понял.

Юки был так наивен и так влюблен, что даже не замечал, как Гакт ведет себя с другими. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Гакт, когда не ночует у него, ночует у кого-то еще. Сегодня вот его принесло к Чаче… По старой памяти или совесть замучила?

На Юки Чача не сердился. Или почти не сердился. Иногда его ярость металась в сторону Юки. Но что взять с бедного ребенка? Даром, что ему тридцать лет… А вот Гакт…

Думая обо всем этом, Чача терзал Гакта как только мог. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться, и это злило еще больше. Если бы он возражал или пытался успокоить Чачу, сопротивлялся, взывал к здравому смыслу… Но он просто позволял терзать себя и всем своим видом показывал, что виноват и раскаивается. Только вот Чача ему почему-то не верил.

Из свежей царапины на щеке Гакта сочилась кровь. Чача приник к ней, впитывая в себя алый сок. На языке неприятно таял железный привкус. На груди и животе Гакта тоже красовались свежие царапины. В них попадал пот, и Гакт каждый раз невольно морщился.

Чача зло провел ногтями по бедру Гакта. Несильно ударил в живот. Сорвал с него белье. Провел ногтем в опасной близости от его члена. Гакт испуганно выдохнул и взглянул на Чачу. Что-то такое было беззащитное и виноватое в этом взгляде, что разозлило Чачу еще больше, и он наотмашь ударил Гакта по лицу.

Гакт отпрянул от него, зажав рукой разбитый рот.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил он, прерывая долгое молчание. — Что тебе нужно?

«Хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал то же, что и я», — хотел сказать Чача, но промолчал. Он боялся, что снова расплачется, если заговорит. Хватит. Он был достаточно глуп, чтобы показать Гакту свою слабость и расплакаться при нем. Но хватит. Больше Гакт этого не увидит.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе потом все это припомню, да? — спросил Гакт, наблюдая за тем, как Чача снимает джинсы и трусы. — Как я с таким лицом завтра на сцену выйду?  
— Заткнись! — оборвал его Чача.

Он окинул взглядом распростертое перед ним обнаженное тело. Гакт заметно похудел за время тура, и при других обстоятельствах у Чачи это вызвало бы приступ нежности и желание позаботиться о нем. Но сейчас хотелось только причинить этому телу боль. Такую боль, которая клокотала у Чачи в груди. Он вдруг подумал о Юки: наверняка он сейчас сидит у себя в номере и ждет Гакта. Ха! Может, даже плачет, чувствует себя брошенным… Или он настолько наивен, что спишет это на усталость Гакта после концерта? Чушь. Гакт никогда не отказывается от секса, даже если валится с ног от усталости. Так что, Юки, извини, но тебя кинули сегодня. И завтра Гакту придется объяснять тебе и засос на шее, и царапины по всему телу, и свое ночное отсутствие.

Интересно, что бы Юки сказал, если бы знал, что тут сейчас происходит?

Будто бы услышав его мысли, Гакт вдруг спросил:

— Хочешь, я отдам его тебе? Юки? Позову его сюда? Он сделает все, что я скажу… Хочешь его?

Чача даже не сомневался, что Гакт способен на такое. Он мог бы отдать нового любовника в полное владение старому, а сам бы сидел в кресле и наблюдал. Потом бы присоединился. И Юки бы покинул эту комнату со смешанным чувством удовольствия и обиды.

Такое уже было.

Джон отлично отсасывал.

Гакт потом признался Чаче, что даже приревновал…

Если бы сейчас речь шла не о Юки, а ком-то другом… Но Юки Чача даже видеть не хотел, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Он бы выебал сучонка как шлюху, но это бы ничего не решило. Злился Чача не на него.

Он наклонился к Гакту, сжал пальцами его лицо и поцеловал в губы. На губах осталась кровь. Гакт дернул губами, видимо, от влажного прикосновения к свежим ссадинам было больно. Чача улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй.

Перестал терзать губы Гакта. Облизал свои, избавляясь от прилипших капелек крови. Взял Гакта за голову и потянул к своему паху.

Гакт обхватил губами его член и вобрал в себя. Провел, насколько возмжно, языком по стволу и начал осторожно, не зная чего ожидать, посасывать. Чача впился пальцами в его затылок, больно царапая кожу под короткими волосами.

Он толкался в горячий влажный рот, не особо считаясь с мнением Гакта на этот счет. Обычно в таких ситуациях Чача играл пассивную роль, позволяя Гакту делать с ним все что угодно. Теперь же он чувствовал себя главным. Он задавал ритм и глубину. Он трахал Гакта в рот, а не повзолял себе отсасывать. И от этой разницы сладко тянуло в висках, сами собой закрывались глаза. Это было так хорошо, что Чача почти забыл о своей обиде и ревности. Язык и губы Гакта могли почти полностью искупить все, что было пережито им за это время.

Но Чача не собирался поддаваться этой минутной слабости. Хорошего минета недостаточно для полного примирения после всего…

Позволяет ли себе Юки такое вольное обхождение с любовником? Вряд ли. Из того, чему Чача был невольным свидетелем, можно было понять: Юки мягок, покорен и до одури влюблен. Ему и в голову не пришло бы своевольничать или требовать от Гакта чего-то.

Гакту полезно почувствовать себя в чужих руках. Пусть знает, что не он один умеет быть грубым и властным, не один умеет подчинять и уговаривать с такой легкостью, что человек и сам не понимает, как это он на такое согласился.

Чача сжал горло Гакта, отстраняя его от себя. Рука непроизвольно сжалась слишком сильно, и Гакт закашлялся, попытался убрать руку Чачи.

— Свернуть бы тебе шею, — пробормотал Чача, убирая руку.  
— Сил не хватит, — попытался отшутиться Гакт.  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Чача.

Ему вдруг стало скучно. Злоба никуда не ушла, но теперь к ней примешалась скука, липкая и неприятная, вязкая и тягучая. Он вылез из кровати, открыл чемодан. Под ворохом одежды хранилась заначка на черный день — початая бутылка виски. Выпить — вот что ему было нужно сейчас. Виски приятно ожег горло и губы, по телу разлилось тепло. Чача даже не заметил, что Гакт подошел к нему и стоит рядом.

— Можно мне глоток?

Услышав вопрос, Чача вздрогнул. Поднял на Гакта глаза. Что-то всколыхнулось внутри, и Чача отвел руку с бутылкой. Через секунду Гакт отфыркивался и старательно оттирал с лица виски.

Справившись с потрясением от неожиданной выходки Чачи, он двинулся на него. Эта игра ему уже надоела. Чача злится? Что же, он это понимает и принимает. Но поливаться алкоголем и откровенно хамить…

Чача метнулся в сторону, но Гакт оказался проворнее. Он одной рукой взял Чачу за волосы, другой же вырвал у него бутылку. Швырнул ее наугад. Послышался звон — что-то разбилось. Чача хотел возмутиться, но Гакт не дал ему этого сделать. Он резко притянул Чачу к себе и поцеловал в приоткрытый рот. Сжал его затылок так, чтобы Чача не мог увернуться, другой рукой обхватил его за пояс и потащил к кровати. Чача принялся брыкаться и пытаться вырваться. Но Гакт в этот раз не собирался так легко поддаваться.

— Успокойся ты уже! — буркнул он, устраиваясь между его ног. — Ты меня хочешь, я тебя хочу… Мы тут вдвоем. За все плохое я уже лицом поплатился. Может, хватит истерить?

Чача на мгновение замер, будто бы задумавшись. Беззлобно ударил Гакта ладонью по лицу и вдруг снова заплакал.

— Сукин сын, ненавижу тебя, — еле слышно сказал он.  
— Я знаю… — тихо ответил Гакт, сцеловывая его слезы. — Знаю… Прости меня, Юки…

Чача оттолкнул Гакта и заехал ему ногой по колену. Снова ударил по лицу.

— Не смей меня так называть!

Гакт откинулся на спину и поднял руки, показывая, что не намерен больше драться и ссориться.

— Прости. Больше не буду.

Чача сидел, тяжело дыша и пристально глядя на Гакта. Длинная пряд упала на лицо, кожа блестела от пота, на щеках пылал болезненный румянец. Глаза яростно сверкали. Плечи и грудь еще подрагивали от недавних рыданий.

— Ты не заболел? — спросил Гакт.

Чача навис над ним, уперевшись руками в матрас.

— Переворачивайся, — зло сказал он.

Гакт вскинул бровь и усмехнулся, но ощутимый удар в челюсть сбил его веселый настрой. Он нервно облизал губы.

— Ты же знаешь… — попытался возразить Гакт. — Я… к такому не привык…  
— Твое мнение на этот счет меня волнует в последнюю очередь, — огрызнулся Чача.

«Привык, не привык, — думал Чача, скользя языком вдоль позвоночника Гакта. — Кто тебя спрашивает? Должен же я отыграться…»

Он вдыхал запах кожи Гакта, скользил по ней губами, осторожно прихватывая зубами… Все-таки он любил это тело. Ему было почти стыдно за ссадины и царапины от ногтей и следы от зубов. Жалко было портить такую красоту… Но вместе с тем он чувствовал удовлетворение. Гакт получил свое. По заслугам. Пусть потом расскажет Юки все… Или наврет что-нибудь красивое. Интересно было бы послушать…

— Твоя дражайшая половина знает, что ты здесь? — спросил он, наклонившись к уху Гакта.  
— Нет, конечно. А что вдруг?  
— Интересно, что ты ему напоешь, когда он спросит про следы моих ногтей.  
— Ты очень злой человек, знаешь?  
— Возможно.  
— Делай уже что собирался, а?  
— Не командуй тут!

Чача обхватил живот Гакта, заставляя приподнять бедра. Скользнул между ягодицами.

Гакт дернулся от боли, почувствовав проникновение длинных пальцев.

— Не дергайся, — велел Чача.

Он аккуратно двигал рукой, с наслаждением отмечая про себя, как тело Гакта постепенно расслабляется и начинает подаваться ему навстречу. Когда Гакт издал едва слышный стон, Чача убрал пальцы. Одной рукой крепко обхватил бедро Гакта. Другой прислонил к его заднему проходу свой член.

Трахать его на сухую было не очень приятно, и Чаче приходилось быть очень осторожным, но по-другому он это делать не собирался. Гакт сопел и не то стонал, не то хныкал. Ему явно было больно и неуютно. И не сопротивлялся он только потому, что понимал, что Чача все равно его просто так не отпустит.

Чача сделал резкое движение, Гакт дернулся и прохрипел:

— Полегче нельзя? Ты меня убить хочешь?

В ответ Чача скользнул рукой по его груди и впился в кожу ногтями. Вжался еще сильнее и убрал руку только тогда, когда Гакт вздрогнул всем телом от боли и сдавленно охнул. Теперь Чаче было совсем хорошо. В низу живота приятно ныло.

Он был доволен. Мысль о том, что после Гакт все равно приползет в номер, где они живут вместе с Юки, могла бы его огорчить, но он отогнал ее как неуместную в подобных обстоятельствах.

Перед тем как кончить, он наградил Гакта еще несколькими царапинами.

Чача ушел в душ, а Гакт остался лежать на кровати. Он испытал облегчение, когда Чача оставил его в покое, но вместе с тем ему было жаль, что сам он разрядки так и не получил. Он тяжело повернулся на спину. Тело ныло, саднили царапины. Дотронувшись до щеки, он почувствовал пальцами едва заметную припухлость. Надо бы приложить что-нибудь холодное…

— Ю… — позвал было Гакт и быстро поправился: — Ча, у тебя есть лед?

Шум воды в ванной прекратился.

— У тебя есть лед? — повторил Гакт чуть громче.  
— Посмотри в мини-баре. Забирай свой лед, и чтоб я тебя тут не видел, когда выйду!

Гакт, так и не одевшись, подошел к двери в ванную и спросил через нее:

— Так и не простил меня?

Чача распахнул дверь, чуть не заехав Гакту по лбу. Мокрые волосы он собрал в небрежный пучок, только несколько влажных прядок падало на лицо. Одной рукой он придерживал полотенце на бедрах.

— Я же тебе сказал убраться отсюда?

Лицо его при этом не выражало абсолютно ничего. Гакт знал, что это ничего хорошего не предвещает.

— Ты меня уже изуродовал и почти изнасиловал. Что еще я могу для тебя сделать? Прогнать Юки в середине тура? Отдать его тебе на растерзание я уже предлагал, ты не захотел… Так что тебе нужно?

Чача склонил голову набок. Тонкие губы дернулись. В глазах промелькнуло неприятное выражение.

— Все? Глупые вопросы закончились? — Он сжал губы и выжидательно посмотрел на Гакта. — Ну? Нет больше вопросов? Убирайся. — Он закрыл дверь, но уже через секунду выглянул снова. — И приложи лед к щеке. А то подумают, что у тебя флюс. Убирайся!

Гакт постоял несколько секунд перед вновь закрывшейся дверью. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но передумал. Зажег в номере свет. Зеркало напротив кровати оказалось разбито. Гакт взял со стола бумагу и ручку, быстро нацарапал записку и вложил ее под уцелевший осколок: «Я все оплачу». Отыскал мини-бар и выудил оттуда кусок льда. Прижал к щеке. От влаги царапины засаднили, и Гакт зашипел по-кошачьи. Решил отложить лечение до своего номера. Бросил кусок льда на пол. Стал быстро одеваться.

Чача вышел из ванной, когда услышал, как за Гактом закрылась дверь. Окинул сумрачным взглядом комнату. Заметил записку Гакта. Зеркало было жаль, но он не об этом думал. Он уже жалел, что так обошелся с Гактом. Надо было помириться…

Он залез под одеяло и попытался заснуть. Но в голову лезли всякие мысли и воспоминания. Когда-то очень давно, в совсем другой жизни, Гакт несколько ночей просидел под его дверью, чтобы добиться благосклонности своего нового на тот момент гитариста. Чача долго не сдавался под натиском «восходящей звезды», но «звезда» проявлял такую настойчивость, что Чаче уже просто было интересно, стоит ли оно того. Однажды он открыл ему, и… Оно того стоило.

По крайней мере, пока Гакт не начал ему изменять. Он не мог, физически был не способен хранить верность и даже не умел или не хотел скрывать свои похождения. Чача терпел.

— Моему терпению тоже есть предел, — сказал он вслух.

***  
Юки спал одетым прямо поверх покрывала. Горело бра, на груди Юки покоился журнал, который он читал, пока ждал Гакта. За окном уже светало. Гакт выключил светильник. Юки вздрогнул и проснулся.

— Где ты был? — спросил он.  
— У Чачи, — ответил Гакт. — Надо было поговорить.  
— Тут тонкие стены, — улыбнулся Юки. — И потолки. Его номер прямо над нашим.  
— Ты не сердишься?  
— Не знаю. Утром поговорим.

Юки повернулся на бок и снова заснул.

Гакту не спалось. Он выскользнул из номера. Курить в номере было нельзя, но на первом этаже было помещение для курения, куда он и отправился.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Чача, когда Гакт нарушил его уединение.  
— Я не знал, что ты здесь, — сказал Гакт.

Несколько минут они молча курили, глядя на поднимающийся к потолку дым.

Чача и сам не заметил, как его голова оказалась у Гакта на плече.

— Давай мириться, — тихо сказал он.  
— Что, прямо здесь? — отозвался Гакт, целуя его в макушку.  
— Я не в этом смысле. — Еще немного помолчали. — Ты его любишь?

Гакт вздохнул.

— Наверное, люблю… Но сейчас же я здесь?  
— У нас никогда не будет нормальных отношений, да?  
— Что такое нормальные отношения?


End file.
